


Cheesy surprise

by Nakamotoees



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamotoees/pseuds/Nakamotoees
Summary: Winwin orders a pizza for haechan and mark after being pestered to do so. Once it arrives his whole night changes





	Cheesy surprise

As winwin was finishing the laundry he hears a voice call out to him, “winwin we’re starving can you order pizza please” winwin stares blankly for second and answers “can’t you see I’m busy?, why can’t you do it?” Haechan decides to start whining until WinWin caves in with a frustrated groan “ugh fine you’re lucky taeil isn’t here” he grabs the phone and call the pizza place ordering “hi umm c-can I have one cheese pizza please” the man replies “uh sure anything else” and he answers a Kurt “no” the man says “okay adress please” Winwin answers “721 obtruman drive” “okay sir 20 minutes thank you bye” then he hangs up.

WinWin cleans his room while waiting and haechan yells “did you order th-“ at that moment the door bell rang winwin replies “does that answer your question?”, he gets up and answers the door wallet in hand,“Wow uh”Winwin looks at the boy confused “umm are okay” the boy replies “u-uh yeah I’m fine I’m Yuta” winwin looks up at him and realizes that the boy in front of him is blushing hysterically “nice to meet you Yuta I’m sicheng but my friends call me Winwin” yuta smiles back at him with wide eyes still stuck on the fact that someone is this beautiful “Well winwin i have the pizza that you ordered and something a little extra...my number” sicheng blushes at his advance “why would I want your number?” Yuta smirks little “so next time when you order a pizza you can call me over to join you silly”. winwin’s insides explode with a feeling he’s never felt before so he caves in and they exchange numbers. Yuta says “when you opened the door I swear that I was being blinded by your beauty” winwin giggles “that was corny stop please no more” yuta smiles softly at the laughter erupting from the boy in front of him not realizing how long he’s been there he gets a call from his boss “YUTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HAVE TO DO 7 OTHER ORDERS TONIGHT WHERE ARE YOU” yuta pulls the phone away from his ear wincing at the loud voice coming out of he phone “s-sir sorry I got lost” winwin laughs a little at the way yuta starts to scrunch his face at the booming voice coming from the phone. Winwin looks at him and whisper in a laughing tone “Leave you’re gonna get in trouble” he giggled. yuta looks at him and hangs up the phone while he’s still getting yelled at “oh winwin my beloved it was enchanted to meet you” winwin laughs again “and to you to my dearest yuta” yuta smiles at him one last time for the night before he says “don’t forget to call me when that pizza comes” winwin smiles at him softly and says “I won’t I promise” winwin takes the pizza box and offers to pay him but yuta shakes his head, yuta winks at him and walks away backwards whispering a soft good night. 

Haechan and mark were watching waiting for the moment for when they are able to tease winwin. Marks watched his every move and says “WINWIN WHO WAS THAT!?!!?!” Winwin rolls his eyes and replies “T-the pizza boy mind your own business” winwin started to blush at marks comment,haechan decided to tease and say, “nExT tImE yOu orDer a PizZa iNvItE mE” winwin growls in embarrassment while the two brats are laughing in the kitchen making fun of him he storms to his room closing the door not forgetting to to bring the pizza with him forcing the two to figure dinner out themselves as retaliation. His phone buzzes and he glances and the message of “hey” brings him to a big smile and a never ending night of funny messages from the cheesy pizza boy 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was gross but anyways I hope you enjoyed


End file.
